Monde parallèle
by Aelwing
Summary: Un monde parallèle se mêle de la vie sur Atlantis...


_**Monde parallèle**_

Auteur : Aelwing

Adresse e-mail : :

Genre :

Résumé :

Notes de l'auteur :

Monde parallèle 

Cela faisait trois ans qu'Atlantis avait été découverte. Il était neuf heures à peine passées d'un beau matin d'été, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de saisons sur Atlantis, sans Wraiths à leur trousses. SGA1 était en briefing avec Elizabeth quand l'alarme signalant l'ouverture de la porte résonna. Ils se ruèrent dans la salle de contrôle, qui reçut un code d'identification. Celui de John…

Apres un temps assez bref, a peine une hésitation, Elizabeth ordonna d'ouvrir le bouclier. Une femme âgée portant une nourrisson dans ses bras la traversa. Tout le monde la reconnut, c'était Charim, qui était morte il y avait à peine six mois. Le nourrisson dans ses bras pleurais de toutes ses forces et ne paraissait pas avoir plus de quelques jours. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir, elle leur criât un ordre.

Charim : Ne fermez pas la porte, ils me suivent !

Elizabeth et SGA1 se portèrent à sa rencontre, et allaient lui poser des questions, mais une femme passa la porte a reculons, interrompant leur interrogatoire. Ses cheveux long et bouclés jusqu'aux fesses la cachaient aux regards. Elle avait un Beretta dans chaque main, et menaçait la porte… elle s'en éloignas un peu, jute assez pour ne pas gêner, mais très proche, comme si elle allait retraverser. Elle leur tournait le dos, et donc personne ne devinait qui elle était, mais toute l'assistance avait l'impression de la connaître. Elizabeth éprouvait une impression étrange, semblable a celle qu'elle avait ressentie en rencontrant l'autre elle-même… Une minute après que la femme ait passé la porte, un corps tombas sur le sol, comme projetés a travers la porte… L'assistance qui ne bougeais pas, cessa de respirer… C'était John. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans le poste de commandes…

La femme se jetas sur lui en criant.

Femme : Fermez la porte !!!

Toute l'assistance fit ce qu'elle disait. Seulement après ils comprirent pourquoi. C'étais la voix d'Elizabeth… Une seconde Elizabeth, après un second John, qui était couvert de sang et de plaies…

Elizabeth 2 : John !!! Regarde-moi ! Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le jure ! Tu vas t'en sortir !! Tu n'as pas intérêt a nous laisser !!

John 2 : Tu te trompe… Je vais y rester…

Elizabeth 2 : NON !

John 2 : C'est la première fois que je te fois te gourer…

Elizabeth 2 : Je ne me suis jamais plantée, et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui ! Et ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ! Si tu…

John 2 : Elizabeth…

Elizabeth 2 : Non ! Tu vas t'en sortir !… S'il te plait…

John 2 : Désolé…

Elizabeth 2 : Non… Non, non, non, non…

John 2 : Hier, aujourd'hui, et à tout jamais…

Elizabeth 2 : Je le sait très bien, tu me le dit tout le temps… Tu me le diras demain…

John 2 : Je ne crois pas… Liz…

Elizabeth 2 : Non, je t'interdit de me laisser…

Le visage du deuxième John était gris, il se mourrait… Carson arrivas, et en un coup d'œil il vit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Puis après cette constatation, il remarquas les fait qu'il y ait deux John et deux Elizabeth… Le deuxièmes John semblas concentrer ses forces pour dire deux mots… Deux mots qu'il murmuras si bas que seule la deuxième Elizabeth qui s'agrippait à lui comme a une bouée de sauvetage put les entendre… Avant qu'il pousse son dernier soupir…

John 2 : Je t'aime…

Sa tête retombas en arrière, mais ses yeux fixaient encore ceux d'Elizabeth 2. Même mort, il ne voulais pas la laisser… Elle se mit a pleurer en silence, le front sur le torse de John 2…

Elizabeth fut la première a réagir. Elle avait déjà fait l'expérience de se retrouver face a elle-même, c'était moins déstabilisant pour elle. Mais une chose la froissait. Sa réaction face a la mort de John... L'autre elle semblait si touchée, si vulnérable devant ce corps sans vie… Pendant une seconde, elle se demandas s'ils n'avaient pas d'autres relations que celles qu'elle entretenait avec John, dans cet autre monde. Puis elle se convainquit qu'elle rêvait, que c'était juste du à la mort d'un ami… Elle s'approcha de l'autre elle-même, s'agenouilla à ses cotés, et posa une main sur son épaule, la réconfortant en silence.

Elizabeth : Vous allez arriver à surmonter sa mort ?

Elizabeth 2 : Il m'as dit que si ca arrivait, je… je devais vivre… C'est ce que je vais essayer de faire…

Elizabeth : Qui este-vous exactement ?

Elizabeth 2 : Toi…

Elizabeth : Je sais, mais comment c'est arrivé ?

Elizabeth 2 : Atlantis est tombée… Rodney nous a fait partir vers un monde parallèle, le votre… On ne voulait pas essayer cette solution, il nous avait dit que seules les personnes mortes dans votre monde, ou pas encore née pourrait y rester… Mais ils sont arrivés… Et ont tués le peu d'entre nous qui restait…

Elizabeth : Qui vous a fait partir de chez vous ?

Elizabeth 2 : Les genaii, les Wraiths, les anciens… Quelle importance ?… Il est mort !

Elizabeth : Je suis désolée que vous ayez perdus le dernier de vos amis, mais…

Elizabeth 2 : Mon AMI ?!!! Je n'ais pas perdu mon ami !

La seconde Elizabeth se redressa et regardas Elizabeth comme si elle était folle. Elizabeth elle-même ne comprenait pas SA réaction. Elle se brisait totalement, ses traits étaient tirés, elle pleurais comme jamais Elizabeth se souvenait d'avoir pleuré… Elle se mit a lui crier dessus comme si elle ne se rendais pas conte des conséquences de la mort de John pour elle…

Sans y faire attention, Elizabeth remarquas que son double avait un anneau d'argent à son annulaire... Comme l'autre John… Et elle compris, deux secondes avant que son double ne le dise…

Elizabeth 2 : J'ai perdu la seule personne qui contait dans ma vie, la seule personne que j'ai jamais vraiment aimée ! Je n'ai pas perdu un ami, j'ai perdu mon MARI !!…

Apres ces mots, Elizabeth 2 se pencha lentement contre le corps sans vie de cet homme tant aimé, embrassa ses lèvres, puis tendis la main pour lui fermer les yeux… Et se ravisa. Elle se levas, et se dirigeas vers Charim qui n'avais pas bougé d'un cil et pris le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras… Le nouveau-né se tut instantanément. Puis Elizabeth 2 se redirigeas vers le corps de son mari. Elle se mit à genoux, puis posa le bébé sur la poitrine de John 2, juste quelques secondes, le temps que l'enfant ferme ses poings et qu'une larme coule des ces yeux. Comme si il se rendais compte que cet homme était mort. Puis elle le repris et s'assit à ses cotés, sans dire un mot. Elle pris sa main qui reposait sur le sol. Elle le regardais, et toutes les tentatives d'Elizabeth pour la faire parler ne furent pas couronnées de succès. Lorsque dix minutes plus tard des hommes arrivèrent pour enlever le corps, elle se levas et les suivis. Personne ne tentas de l'en empêcher. Lorsqu'il fut incinéré, elle ne le quittas pas des yeux, et exigea de récupérer ses cendres.

Apres cela, sans qu'elle eu prononcé aucun mot ou que quiconque ai pu l'empêcher, elle se dirigeas vers l'infirmerie, le bébé toujours dans ses bras. Arrivée là-bas, elle se dirigeas vers Carson.

Elizabeth 2 : Je voudrais que vous ne fassiez un check-up complet et que vous examiniez Charim et Estel attentivement. Estel a du mal a s'endormir, les Wraith ne l'on pas aidée a avoir une vie facile… Et Charim aussi, depuis la mort de Teyla, elle ne veux plus vivre… Nous avons tout perdu…

Carson : Elizabeth, je peux vous poser une question ?

Elizabeth 2 : Oui… Je sais que je vais avoir a répondre a de nombreuses questions, alors autant commencer tout de suite.

Carson : Vous étiez vraiment mariée à John dans votre monde ?

Elizabeth 2 : Oui, depuis tout juste deux ans, juste après la bataille contre les Wraiths… C'est Teyla qui nous a mariés, selon le rituel Athosien. Pour que nos dirigeants sur terre ne nous séparent pas…

Carson : Et qui est ce charmant bébé ?

Elizabeth 2 : C'est notre fille…

Carson : Quoi ?!!! Vous… Vous avez une fille ?

Elizabeth 2 : Oui… Cela vous semble si étrange ? Pourtant c'est vous qui me l'avez annoncé. Et cela vous avait remplis de joie pour nous deux… Je peux vous demander de ne pas ébruiter cette histoire ? Les autres nous ont assez de problèmes entre eux pour que j'en rajoute. Je ne veux pas que non enfant soit une source de conflits alors qu'elle est la promesse d'un avenir pour nous…

Carson : Un avenir ?

Elisabeth 2 : Estel signifie espoir en elfique. J'ai suivi des cours d'elfique lorsque j'étais jeune. C'est la plus belle langue de l'univers, après celle des anciens… Et dans cette langue, Estel signifie amour… C'est notre fille, la première Atlante… Il l'aimait tellement !…

Elizabeth 2 se remis a pleurer sur le tête de sa fille qui se mit a téter, comme si elle savait que seule sa présence empêchait sa mère de sombrer. Carson, ne sachant que faire, les laissa seules avec sa douleur, et partit dire a Elizabeth que son double avait retrouvée la parole.

Quatre heures plus tard, Elizabeth 2 se présenta devant Elizabeth et la flag team pour leur raconter leur histoire.

Elizabeth 2 : Je vais vous faire un résumé. Nous avons découvert Atlantis, les Wraiths, les Athosiens, et d'autres. Là, nos mondes étaient encore les mêmes. Et il y a eu la cassure, le moment ou notre monde s'est séparé du votre. Selon Rodney, c'étais lors de la découverte de l'autre moi, celle qui avait voyagé dans le temps. Dans notre monde, elle m'as dit que seul contait le moment présent.

Elizabeth : Elle me l'as dit a moi aussi.

Elizabeth 2 : Mais tu ne l'as pas comprise. Ou tu n'as pas voulu la comprendre. Après ca, j'ai repris une vie normale, a une différence prés. John et moi étions amants… Il était venu me voir avant un briefing… Le seul où j'ai jamais été en retard… Je lui ai demandé de me laisser un peu de temps avant le briefing… Cela ne l'as pas embêté. Il allait partir quand je l'ai retenu… Ma vie passé a agir en fonction de lois et de règles stupides venait de mourir, en même temps que moi. Ma vraie vie, ma vie Atlante a commencé a cet instant… Je l'ai embrassé… Apres ca, tout a changé. Nous savions que nous allions sans doute mourir, mais on s'en fichait complètement. Il n'y avait plus que deux choses dans nos vies, nous et Atlantis. Nous avons fait notre travail sans nous préoccuper des racontars. Nous avons appris à nous connaître, ce qu'on faisait le plus, des qu'on avait un moment c'était discuter. De nous, de nos familles, de son père qui l'avait viré de chez lui a seize ans et surtout de notre vraie famille. Celle d'Atlantis. Teyla, Aiden, Carson malgré ses aiguilles, Rodney, Rydec, Kate… Et les autres… Puis les Wraiths sont arrivés. Et les renforts venus de la terre. La bataille a commencé. Apres que nous ayons réussi a détruire deux vaisseaux-ruches grâce au satellite ancien…

Rodney : Deux ?!!

Elizabeth 2 : Oui. Laissez moi finir Rodney, sinon ce serait une perte de temps pour moi et pour vous… Nous avons repoussé le premier assaut et John a eu l'idée de leur envoyer une bombe nucléaire avec un Jumper télécommandé. Ca a marché comme sur des roulettes. Mais John était aussi faible que si il avait pousser sur le Jumper pour le faire avancer. Il a passé une semaine a l'infirmerie… C'est là qu'il m'as demandé de l'épouser… Et j'ai dit oui sans réfléchir… Devant Rodney, Carson, Aiden et Teyla… Et le colonel Caldwell qui venait de perdre quelques années. Deux jours après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, on se mariait sur le continent, devant Teyla, les Athosiens et toute la base… Cela a fait exactement deux ans hier… Apres, malgré des ennuis, tout était parfait. John a souvent eu des problèmes, j'ai été possédée par une personne qui voulait que nous nous détruisions mutuellement, Aiden nous a sauvé la vie, on a rencontré Ronon, qui est vite tombé sous le charme de Teyla, Carson l'a engueulé lors d'un discours après la cérémonie… Tout était parfait, pendant deux ans. Puis un jour les Wraiths ont été signalés en approches, ils avaient pu voir a travers nos boucliers. J'ai été évacuée la première.

John : Pourquoi ?

Elizabeth 2 : Ordre du médecin. J'en étais a neuf mois de grossesse, et elle était assez problématique… Avec des truc assez traumatisant, comme savoir qu'un bébé de dix centimètres dans votre ventre contrôle le jumper dans lequel vous este, ou ce genre de choses…

Elizabeth : C'est VOTRE bébé ?!!!!

Elizabeth 2 : Oui. Elle s'appelle Estel.

Elizabeth : …Espoir et amour… c'est toi qui l'as choisi n'est-ce pas ? Le futur d'Atlantis dans le nom d'un enfant, la première Atlante…

Elizabeth 2 : La deuxième. Mais le premier avec le gène des anciens en de si fortes proportions. Encore plus que John…

Carson : Il y a eu un autre enfant ?

Elizabeth 2 : Bien sur. James Alexander Cadman Beckett. Votre fils Carson. Il avait trois mois…

Teyla : Avait ?

Elizabeth 2 : Je l'ai vu mourir… Il n'avais que trois mois… Deux secondes plus tard, il était mort…

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Elizabeth 2 : Je ne l'ai pas supporté, j'ai tué le montre qui venait d'assassiner mon neveu…

Carson : Votre neveu ?!!

Elizabeth 2 : Vous m'aviez demandé d'être l'équivalent athosien de sa marraine Carson… J'ai abattu ce monstre d'une balle en plein front…… Ce monstre de Kolya…

Elizabeth : Astarius Kolya ?

Elizabeth 2 : Oui. Chez moi il est entrain de pourrir au soleil, une balle dans le crane et quelques plaies sur le corps… Cet immondice avait trouvé notre site alpha et nous avait attaqué pendant la nuit. Apres que je l'ai abattu, je me suis retrouvée a perdre les eaux. On a évacué vers Atlantis, en espérant que la cité ne soit pas encore envahie. Ce n'étais pas le cas, les Wraiths s'étaient arrêtés et avaient fait demi tour, s'éloignant de la cité. Nous étions en sécurité, et chez nous… Ce n'est qu'en arrivant là bas que je me suis rendue compte que ma fille allait arriver. Lorsque John m'en a fait la remarque… j'ai accouché a l'infirmerie. En trois heures, ma fille est arrivée… C'étais il y a six jours…

Elizabeth : Comment avez vous pu faire pour vous battre alors que vous veniez d'accoucher ? C'est impossible !

Elizabeth 2 : Si. Et on l'as déjà fait… Tu as déjà oublié Daniel ?

Elizabeth : Daniel n'as jamais vécu !

Ses yeux se remplirent d'ombres a ces mots. A part pour leur cheveux, personne n'aurait pu faire la différence entre elle deux. Maintenant elle avaient le même regard torturé et remplis de souffrances. Prêt à fondre en larmes…

Elizabeth 2 : Et le lendemain on embarquait pour le Nigeria, ou le traité a été signé en deux semaines.

John : Excusez-moi mesdames, mais qui est ce Daniel ?

Elizabeth : Mon fils.

Ces deux mot furent soufflés plus que prononcés. Tout le monde sentit sa souffrance à l'état brut, comme si elle annonçait la mort de toute une galaxie…

John : Quoi ?!

Elizabeth 2 : Il était mort-né…

John : Mon dieu… Excusez moi…

Elizabeth : Ce n'est rien… J'ai eu quinze ans pour m'y faire… Vous pouvez finir votre histoire s'il vous plait ?

Elizabeth 2 : Oui. Avant-hier les vaisseaux-ruches ont refait demi-tour, et se sont redirigés vers Atlantis. On n'as pas compris ce qu'ils faisaient.

Teyla : L'autre moi n'as pas essayé de lire dans leur pensées ?

Elizabeth 2 : Teyla est morte il y a deux mois. Les Wraiths l'avaient capturée… John et son équipe avaient juste pu la ramener sur Atlantis pour qu'elle y meure… C'étais son souhait, elle voulait mourir sur Atlantis, comme nous tous… J'ai dispersées ses cendres et celle de l'enfant qu'elle portait au dessus de la cité, comme pour les miennes, celle d'Aiden, et de toute les autres… comme j'ai dispersé celle de Ronon deux jours plus tard… Il s'était tiré une balle dans la tête. C'est la façon la plus courte d'en finir. Il n'as pas supporté de perdre Teyla et son enfant… Surtout Teyla… Elle représentait tant pour lui…

Teyla : J'étais enceinte et je suis partie en mission ?

Elizabeth 2 : Tu ne le savais même pas. C'est Carson qui l'a découvert en faisant ton… son autopsie…

John : Excusez-moi, mais vous avez dit _vos_ cendres ?

Elizabeth 2 : Celle de l'autre moi, qui était allée dans le passé… Les Wraiths se sont rapprochés, et Rodney et Rydec ont modifié notre porte pour que nous puissions aller dans un autre monde. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution… Les Wraiths sont arrivés, et nous nous sommes battus… J'ai confié Estel a Charim et je suis allée rejoindre l'équipe de John qui avait des problèmes…

Une autre larme se mit a couler sur sa joue, sans qu'elle interrompe son récit. Elle ne semblait pas les voir. Les scènes qu'elle racontait repassaient devant ses yeux qui ne voyaient plus rien…

Elizabeth 2 : J'ai vu tomber Laura, qui se battait comme une lionne. Elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre depuis la mort de son fils à part Carson, et quand il est tombé, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle a sauvé au moins une dizaine de vies avant que les renforts arrivent. Puis Rydec qui les à retardés en manipulant les circuits anciens pendant dix minutes, tout en sacrifiant sa vie.… Nous nous sommes repliée sur la salle de contrôle. Nous n'étions plus que cinq. John, Rodney, Charim, Estel et moi. Estel et Charim étaient depuis le début à l'abris dans la salle de contrôle… Rodney a ouvert la porte vers votre monde. Charim et Estel sont passées les premières. Elles avaient a peine traversé que les Wraiths se sont matérialisés dans la salle de contrôle, sans que nous puissions faire quoi que se soit… Rodney a été héroïque, il est allé les affronter tout seul pendant que John et moi essayions de nous libérer un passage vers la porte… Les Wraiths ont fini par l'avoir… Il nous a dit de partir pendant que cet insecte lui volait sa vie… je suis arrivée la première a la porte, John était deux mètres derrière moi. J'ai traversé. J'étais sure qu'il me suivait… Il n'avait rien de grave a cet instant. Une ou deux cotes cassées et trois ou quatre plaies… Je pense qu'un Wraith a du le retarder et le blesser… Apres nous sommes arrivés chez vous… … Et il est mort…

Une troisième larme coula sur son autre joue. Les autres la regardaient, peinés pour elle. Elle semblait détruite. Des sanglots arrivèrent finalement, mais elle retenait encore ses larmes pendant qu'elle les regardait l'un après l'autre.

Elizabeth 2 : Le plus dur c'est de vous voir mourir… Et de vous retrouver ensuite, en bonne santé… mais sans que vous vous souveniez de moi… Et de notre histoire… De ce qu'on a subis tout les cinq… De voir mourir John et de me retrouver en face de lui… En sachant qu'il ne me connaît pas… Que je n'existe pas pour lui… Alors qu'il est toute ma vie… Et que notre fille ne verras plus jamais son vrai père… Je ne peux pas rester dans votre monde.

John : Pourquoi pas ?

Elizabeth 2 : Vous pensez vraiment que je vais survivre ? Rodney m'a expliqué vous savez. Même si ma famille est plus importante que tout pour moi, je ne suis pas une idiote ! Si je reste dans votre monde, je vais être victime d'une anthropie en cascade et je vais mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances. La mort et la souffrance ne me font plus peur maintenant, mais je veux voir ma fille grandir. Pour John. Il n'aurait pas aimé que je meure a cause de ces saloperies. Et il voulait que nous la voyons grandir… Il voulait avoir une famille, celle qu'il n'as jamais eu…… Et nous l'avions !…

Elizabeth 2 s'autorisa a laisser couler ses larmes, mais elle continua a parler malgré les torrents qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Elizabeth 2 : Nous étions heureux malgré les Wraiths… Nous nous avions nous !… Et rien d'autre ne comptait… On avait bien des disputes, mais rien de grave… et nous avions Estel qui allait arriver… Et Teyla qui était la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu… Et Rodney et Rydec les cousins insupportables qui n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler… Et Aiden notre petit frère… Et Ronon le grand silencieux mais toujours prêt à tout pour les siens… Et Jamie le petit bout de choux… Et Carson le tortionnaire à aiguille comme disait John………… Et notre cité…

Sa voix se brisa…

Elizabeth 2 : Tout était si parfait, si beau…

Elizabeth 2 se força a reprendre une contenance et a stopper ses larmes.

Elizabeth : On peut peut-être vous aider.

Elizabeth 2 : Vous pouvez ressusciter les morts ? et demander aux quelques uns d'entre nous qui ce sont élevés de renoncer a leur ascension ? Vous ne pouvez rien. Absolument rien.

John : J'ai une question. Pourquoi la terre ne vous as-t-elle pas aidés ?

Elizabeth : Cela fait cinq mois que la terre a cessé tout contact. Elle est encore entière et ses habitants sont plus ou moins en bonne santé, mais sa population n'est plus que d'un milliard d'habitant. Les Orii ont quasiment décimés la Terre avant qu'elle arrive a les repousser. Ils nous ont offert de rentrer sur terre. Nous avons refusés. Nous sommes restés sur Atlantis. Ils ne sont plus jamais venus. La dernière fois, un tyran prenait la tête de la planète. SG-1 et le général O'Neill devaient faire disparaître toute traces du programme Porte des étoiles et se réfugier sur une autre planète avec le Dédale, la Thetys et le Prométhée, les vaisseaux terriens, je ne sait pas les nom que vous leur avaient donnés dans votre réalité, et avec toutes les personnes du programme qui le voulaient… Nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles… Chez vous ce n'est pas le cas, je le sais.

John : Qu'est-ce que vous attendez exactement de nous ?

Elizabeth 2 : Que vous éleviez ma fille.

Elizabeth : Mais… Mais c'est impossible !

Elizabeth 2 : Si. Cela ne vous poseras pas de problèmes. Charim vous y aideras. Il faudra juste faire attention a ce que son alimentation soit équilibrée… c'est la seule chose que je vous demande. Et vous ne pouvez pas me le refuser… Je vous laisse réfléchir. Bonne journée.

Elle se levas et sortit de la salle, sidérant l'assistance qui n'eu pas la présence d'esprit de réagir immédiatement. Elle se dirigeas vers son balcon. John la suivit, Elizabeth a sa suite. Ils la retrouvèrent sur ce balcon. Elle regardais le ciel dégagé. Elle sentit qu'ils étaient là.

Elizabeth 2 : C'est beau, non ?… Mon John disait que rien n'étais plus beau qu'Atlantis à part moi… Et qu'il le pensait depuis que nous l'avions trouvée…

Elle se retourna vers eux, un sourire triste sur le visage.

Elizabeth 2 : Il me faisait tout le temps des compliments comme ça. C'était surtout ma réaction qu'il appréciait. Au début je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de rougir, et ensuite j'ai pris l'habitude de l'embrasser pour le faire taire… Nous sommes séparés a présent, mais au moins nous avons été heureux, et je le retrouverait bientôt. Vous devriez faire de même. C'est magnifique, vous verrez.

Elizabeth : Nous ne sommes absolument pas dans la même situation que vous.

Elizabeth 2 : Oui… Et c'est dommage pour vous. Vous deviez être heureux, vous le méritez…

Elle se retournas vers la mer. Ni John, ni Elizabeth n'osa dire un mot.

Elizabeth 2 : Je l'aime tellement…

Elizabeth 2 se penchas vers sa cheville. Elle y pris un couteau dans son fourreau collé a son mollet, il ressemblais à celui de Teyla. Elle se retournas vers eux, et donna le couteau à Elizabeth.

Elizabeth 2 : Donnez-le à ma fille. Teyla l'as forgé pour moi lorsque nous avons commencé nos leçons de combats.

Elizabeth 2 se rapprochas de John, puis sans prévenir, l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle se détachas de lui au bout d'une seconde, et le regardas dans les yeux.

Elizabeth 2 : Ne la laisse pas partir !

Puis, elle pris une arme qu'elle avait, cachée sous sa veste, la pointas sur sa tempe, et tira. Un coup. Le double d'Elizabeth ne tombas pas au sol. Elle étais à cinquante centimètres de John, qui eu le réflexe de la retenir. Il la posa délicatement sur le sol. Son visage étais en train de se couvrir de rouge, mais elle paraissait heureuse. Un immense sourire ornait son visage aux yeux ouverts.

Elizabeth laissa couler une larme. John n'y comprenait rien. Il avais l'air perdu. Elizabeth s'agenouilla en face de lui, de l'autre côté du corps de son double. Elle posa sa main sur le cœur de son double.

Elizabeth : Maintenant tu est heureuse… je veillerais sur ta fille, je te le promet…

John : … Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?…

Elizabeth : Parce qu'elle savais que je veillerais sur Estel, et que donc rien ne la retenait ici ou elle ne pourrais plus jamais le voir… Vous voir…

John : Mais pourquoi elle…

Elizabeth : Parce que, même si vous este différents, vous étiez les mêmes personnes… Et parce qu'elle aimais un nommé John Sheppard. Et que les siens, son mari et le père de sa fille se sont fait tuer par les Wraiths… Et qu'elle ne serais pas arrivée à vivre sans lui…

John : Comment vous le savez ?

Elizabeth : Nous sommes toutes deux le docteur Elizabeth Weir, même si elle a changé de nom de famille. Nous sommes les mêmes…

Elizabeth lança un regard apeuré à John, elle venait quasiment d'admettre qu'elle l'aimait. Alors qu'il n'étais qu'a un mètre d'elle. Elle regardas ses yeux. Elle n'y vit que le la peine pour Elizabeth 2, et immense espoir suite a ses paroles. L'espoir qu'elle avais aussi d'une vie à deux…

John : … Il faudrait appeler le docteur Beckett…

Elizabeth : Oui…

Elle pris sa radio.

Elizabeth : Carson, venez le plus rapidement possible sur mon balcon… En emmenez un brancard… Mon double vient de se tirer une balle dans la tête…

Carson(par radio) : Mon dieu, j'arrive tout de suite Elizabeth !

Trois minutes plus tard, Carson et ses brancardiers arrivèrent. Quand ils passèrent la porte, ils furent stupéfaits. Ils s'attendaient à voir le double d'Elizabeth morte, mais pas à ce que cela leur fasse un si gros choc, ni à ce qu'elle soit restée à ses cotés… Et encore moins à ce qu'elle ait l'air si apaisée… Elizabeth ne lâchais pas sa main, elle sanglotais, et John tapotait doucement son épaule pour la réconforter. Il étais toujours de l'autre côté du double d'Elizabeth, et avait son autre main sur la sienne. Carson s'avança, et se penchas pour lui fermer les yeux. D'un même mouvement, John et Elizabeth l'en empêchèrent.

Elizabeth : Ne lui fermez pas les yeux Carson. Elle ne le veux pas. Elle n'as pas peur de ce qui l'attend. Elle vas le retrouver…

John : Et elle n'avais pas fermé les yeux de mon double…

Il se levas. Elizabeth fit de même, mais se ravisa, se penchas vers son double, et lui caressa la joue… Puis elle ramassa une urne athosienne à ses côtés, celle qui contenait les cendres du John de l'autre dimension. Puis elle se dirigeas vers la porte.

Elizabeth : Je veux que vous m'apportiez ces cendres quand vous l'aurez incinérée.

Puis elle passa la porte, et se dirigeas vers l'infirmerie pour voir Charim et Estel. Elle les trouvas dans une salle assez petite où Carson mettais les malades qui ne supportaient pas la compagnie.

Charim : Elle s'est suicidée n'est-ce pas ? Comme Ronon. Elle ne voulais plus vivre, cela ce voyais… Chez lui aussi, mais nous l'avons laissé choisir. Il a voulu mourir. Comme elle.

Elizabeth : Je compte répandre ses cendres sur la cité avec celles de son mari…

Charim : C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Vous allez vous occuper d'Estel ?

Elizabeth : Oui. Elle me l'as demandé… Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide… Je n'ai jamais élevé d'enfant…

Charim : Je vous aiderais. Il doit bien rester quelqu'un pour lui parler de la rencontre de ses parents, et de leur histoire.

Elizabeth : Merci… Vous pouvez me parler d'eux ?

Charim : Pourquoi ?

Elizabeth : Parce que je voudrais connaître leur histoire un peu mieux… Je voudrais savoir comment ils ont fait pour affronter les regards, pour être heureux alors qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir et être séparés, pour se l'avouer et pour se le prouver… je voudrais connaître leur vie comme je connaît la mienne pour pouvoir en parler à Estel lorsque vous ne serez plus là, et lui expliquer pourquoi sa mère a voulu rejoindre son père et qu'elle me l'a laissée…

Charim : … Je m'en souvient comme si s'étais hier lorsqu'ils nous l'ont annoncé. Comme d'habitude ils sortaient de briefing, mais là, Elizabeth l'as retenu et l'as embrassé devant tout le monde. Puis ils sont repartis comme si rien ne c'était passé. Toute la cité et le continent en ont parlé pendant des mois !… C'était deux semaines avant la première attaque Wraith…

Deux heures plus tard, Elizabeth sortit de l'infirmerie avec des marques de larmes sur les joues et un sourire triste. Elle se dirigeas immédiatement vers Carson et réclamas les cendres de son double. Il lui les donnas, et avec précautions, elle versa les cendres de son double et du double de John dans une poterie ancienne qu'elle avais trouvée lors de son dernier voyage sur le continent. Sans un mot elle se dirigeas vers la salle de commandes qu'elle traversa sans s'arrêter et continua son chemin jusqu'au hangar aux Jumpers. Là, elle se dirigeas vers Jumper one où elle savais qu'elle aillait trouver John en train de bricoler son vaisseau.

Elizabeth : Colonel, je voudrais que vous m'emmeniez au dessus de la cité. Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

John : Non docteur.

Elizabeth : Merci. Une fois au dessus de la cité, pourrez-vous ouvrir le sas arrière ?

John : Pour disperser leurs cendres ?

Elizabeth hochas la tête.

John : Dans ce cas, je le ferais… Je crois que c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulus…

Elizabeth : J'en suis sure…

Sans un autre mot, John l'amenas jusqu'à cent mètres au dessus de la cité. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et la regardas disperser les cendres de leurs doubles sur la cité. Leur cité. Toujours sans un mot, il la ramena dans la cité, elle repris son poste et continuas son travail qui l'attendais. L'un et l'autre savaient très bien qu'ils allaient devoir en parler, mais pour l'instant, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient l'impression qu'on leur avait enlever un partie de leur âme… Et ils savaient que cela prendrais du temps avant que cette blessure ne s'efface de leurs esprits…

Duran le mois qui suivit, rien ne changeas a part une chose. Elizabeth et John étais devenus complètement amoureux de 'leur' fille et passaient tout leur temps libre a s'occuper d'elle. Une jeune fille d'un des peuples qu'ils avaient rencontrés venait de se faire chasser de son village car, comme Ronon, elle était une coureuse. Elle était sortie indemne des griffes d'un Wraith et avais demandé l'asile aux Atlantes. Son ancien métier étant garde d'enfant, elle fut donc nommée nourrice de la petite Estel. Elizabeth et John envoyèrent un long rapport chacun et une lettre adressé au président avec leur deux signatures qui l'implorait de leur laisser la garde de leur fille malgré qu'ils ne soient pas un couple et qu'ils vivent sur Atlantis. Pendant ce temps, Charim renouait avec son envie de vivre. Elle avais retrouvé sa petite Teyla, et en profitais un maximum. Teyla elle-même étais heureuse de la retrouver. Pour elles deux, la vie leur offrait une seconde chance, et il étais hors de question d'y renoncer.

Elizabeth et John, malgré 'leur' fille ne se parlaient plus que pour les briefing. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler. Ils ne s'évitaient pas, mais lorsqu'ils se rencontraient comme cela arrivais aussi souvent qu'avant, au lieu de discuter comme ils le faisaient avant, ils se contentaient de rester aux cotés l'un de l'autre, sans dire un mot. Rien n'avais changé, sauf leur dialogues. Ils n'avais plus besoin de parler pour comprendre l'autre… Ils prirent l'habitude de se retrouver le soir pour regarder le soleil se coucher sur Atlantis… Un soir, Elizabeth dérogeas à toutes les règles tacites qui étaient apparues entre eux, elle commença une discussion.

Elizabeth : On doit parler je crois…

John : Oui… On sais tout les deux ce qu'on vas se dire, non ?

Elizabeth : Oui… On sais aussi que ca vas être difficile avec le travail que nous faisons…

John : Oui… Mais ils ont pris le risque et ca les as rendus heureux… Et je pense que ca en vaux la peine…

Elizabeth : … Mais ca me fait peur…

John : Pourquoi ?…

Elizabeth : je n'ai jamais vécu ça…

John : Moi non plus, alors on apprendras ensemble à vivre avec…

Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs mains se joignirent puis s'égarèrent sur les épaules puis le torse de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis entrèrent en contact en un baiser tendre et doux… Ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent. Ils étais remplis de désir, de peur, l'appréhension, de joie, et d'un autre sentiment dont ils savaient tout deux le nom, mais qu'ils avaient tout deux peur de se dire… John serra Elizabeth contre lui, et elle l'entouras de ses bras. Enlacés, ils finirent de contempler le coucher du soleil et la montée des étoiles qui leur étaient maintenant aussi familières que les traits de leur visage. Des qu'il fit totalement nuit, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les appartement d'Elizabeth, où Estel dormais. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils entrèrent ensemble et virent leur fille qui dormais. Estel était une enfant très facile a vivre. Elle ne pleurais jamais, avais toujours fait ses nuits et étais toujours heureuse de voir ses parents, qu'elle arrivais déjà à reconnaître lorsqu'elle n'avais qu'une semaine. Ils l'observèrent, toujours enlacés, et s'émerveillèrent qu'une si petite vie ait pu les rapprocher a ce point et à faire naître en eux des sentiments d'amour et de protection si forts. Ils s'éloignèrent de sa chambre, Elizabeth ayant déménagée dans une habitation avec plusieurs chambres pour avoir assez de place installer sa fille convenablement. Elle s'étais même installée un bureau dans l'une des chambres inoccupées à côté de celle d'Estel pour pouvoir travailler tout en veillant sur elle. John et Elizabeth se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Une fois la porte franchie, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et finirent la nuit dans les bras de l'autre, à s'aimer tendrement et à découvrir le corps de l'autre…

Le lendemain, rien dans leur comportement ne changeas. Plus encore qu'avant, ils n'avaient besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Leurs silences étaient seulement plus complice et plus aimants qu'avant. Le retour du Dédale, et donc la réponse à leur question concernant Estel, devait arriver dans la journée. Il arriva exactement à l'heure prévue. Des que le comandant du dédale arrivas, Elizabeth l'accaparas et le traînas quasiment dans son bureau. Ils y eurent une discussion, toutes portes fermées.

Elizabeth : Colonel, avez-vous un mot du président ou de n'importe qui pour moi ?

Colonel : Oui madame. Il m'as chargé de vous transmettre ses félicitations et son assentiment, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi.

Il tendis une lettre à Elizabeth, qui déchiras l'enveloppe et lut la lettre a toute vitesse. Des qu'elle l'eu finie, un immense sourire ornas son visage. Elle la relut de A à Z pour en être sure, puis crias de joie, ce que toute la salle d'embarquement et de contrôle entendit.

Elizabeth : C'est merveilleux !!!

Sans laisser le temps au colonel de lui demander ce qui étais merveilleux, elle sortit en courrant de son bureau et se mit a courir dans les couloirs. John et SGA1 le virent passer en courrant. Sans se concerter, ils se mirent a courir a sa suite, rejoignant le colonel chargé du Dédale. Cette échappée avait une drôle d'allure. Bientôt, John remarquas qu'Elizabeth se dirigeais vers les quartiers de Tana, la femme qui gardais Estel. Il se mit à avoir peur. Et si la Terre ne voulais pas qu'ils la gardent ?… Des qu'elle entras dans les quartiers de Tana, Elizabeth se précipitas vers sa fille et la pris dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur… Elle riait de bonheur. Quand il franchis la porte, John remarquas qu'Elizabeth rayonnait de bonheur. Toutes ses peurs s'évanouirent. Elizabeth parlait a sa fille comme si elle ne pouvais s'en empêcher.

Elizabeth : Tu entend ma puce ? Tu vas rester à la maison ! Ils nous ont accordés de te garder ! Tu vas rester avec moi mon ange, tu vas rester ici, tu vas rester à la maison !

Elle finit par remarquer SGA1 et déversa son enthousiasme sur eux. Estel, qui avais été réveillée, avais l'air de reprocher à sa mère de la sortir de sa sieste.

Elizabeth : Vous este au courrant ? Estel peux rester sur Atlantis ! Ils nous ont accordés de la garder ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ? Ma fille vas rester avec moi… C'est tellement merveilleux !!

Un sourire aussi radieux que celui d'Elizabeth apparut sur le visage de John. Tout SGA1 rigolait devant la joie d'Elizabeth et abordaient des sourires, mais celui de John ne cédais qu'à celui d'Elizabeth. Il s'avança vers elle et lui pris Estel des mains, la berçant doucement pour la rendormir.

John : Je crois que nous avions tous compris… Dis-moi Estel, tu comprend ce que ca veux dire ? Tu vas rester avec nous… Dort ma petite puce, tu vas rester avec tes parents, même si nous ne remplacerons jamais vraiment les tiens… Dort ma petite puce, tu es pour toujours avec nous… Et rien de mieux ne pouvais arriver aujourd'hui…

Des qu'elle se fut rendormie, John la posa sur son berceau et sortit de la chambre en douceur, suivi d'Elizabeth et du reste de SGA1. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, John pris Elizabeth dans ses bras et la fit tourbillonner. Pendant dix secondes seulement. Il la reposa en vitesse, et se confondit en excuses.

John : Excusez-moi docteur, je n'aurais jamais du faire ca. Je suis vraiment désolé, et

Elizabeth : Colonel, arrêtez de vous excuser… cela ne fait rien, je comprend votre réaction, j'ai été moi aussi euphorique en apprenant la nouvelle. Je vous demande juste de ne plus recommencer d'accort ?

John : Oui docteur.

Teyla : Je suis heureuse pour vous. Vous méritez vraiment de garder votre fille.

Rodney : C'est vrai qu'elle nous aurais manquée. Elle est plutôt mignonne.

Ronon : je suis d'accort avec le docteur McKay. Cette enfant est attachante.

John : Aie-je bien entendu ? Rodney aime bien Estel ! Attention tout le monde, le docteur Rodney McKay aime bien Estel !! Attention, attention !! On nous à volé notre scientifique fétiche !

Rodney : John, vous devriez arrêter ! je n'aime pas les enfants, et votre fille en est une ! J'ai juste dit qu'elle nous manquerais pour nos futures expériences.

Elizabeth : Rodney…

Rodney : Oui, qu'y as-t-il ?

Elizabeth : JE VOUS INTERDIT FORMELLEMENT DE PRATIQUER LA PLUS PETITE EXPERIENCE, LE PLUS PETIT PRELEVEMENT OU LA PLUS PETITE OBSERVATION SUR MA FILLE !!!! ET SI JE VOUS PREND A EN FAIRE UNE, JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ REGRETTER D'ETRE VENU SUR ATLANTIS !!!! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Rodney : Oui Elizabeth…

Colonel : Mais… c'est votre fille à tout les deux ?

John : Oui colonel.

Elizabeth : Enfin, je ne l'ai pas portée pendant neuf mois… Elle vient d'une réalité alternative. Dans cette réalité, mon double et celui du colonel Sheppard étaient mariées, et ils avaient eu cette ravissante petite fille.

Colonel : Etaient ?

John : Ils se sont fait attaquer par les Wraiths, et leur Atlantis est tombée. Ils ont fuit sur notre monde par une porte des étoiles modifiée. Mon double est mort des suites de ses blessures très peu de temps après qu'ils aient traversés la porte…

Colonle : Et celui du docteur Weir ?

Elizabeth : Je me suis tirée une balle dans la tête. Elle ne voulais pas nous apporter de problèmes, et surtout, elle ne voulais plus vivre en sachant que son monde avais été détruit par les Wraiths et que sa fille ne grandirais jamais en sécurité… Elle nous l'as confiée, et malgré le fait que le colonel et moi ayons eu quelques difficultés a nous faire à cette situation plutôt embarrassante, nous n'abandonnerions notre fille pour rien au monde. Même si je ne l'ai pas potée, même si elle vient d'un autre monde, et même si plus on ne m'en avais pas donné le droit, c'est ma fille ! Et je n'aurais laissé personne me la prendre !

Colonel : Excusez-moi docteur Weir, mais un instant, j'ai cru que…

Elizabeth : Arrêtez de délirer colonel. Bon, maintenant nous allons retourner dans mon bureau. Faites-moi votre rapport colonel.

Rien ne changeas pendant les cinq mois qui suivirent. John et Elizabeth avaient une vie de couple aussi normale qu'elle pouvait d'être sur Atlantis, Estel approchais de ses six mois, et tout allait bien sur Atlantis. Un jour, alors que SGA1 étais en mission, Elizabeth se sentit mal. Elle avais envie de vomir et d'abominables crampes au ventre. Elle pris une aspirine, mais rien n'y fit, elle soufrait comme si on lui arrachais les entrailles. Elle tombas évanouie sur le sol de son bureau. Personne ne le vit. Une heures plus tard, SGA1 rentras de mission, poursuivis par les Wraiths. John était blessé. Il avais une plaie au bras, et une autre à la jambe, mais il l'avais dissimulé aux autres, voulant d'abord voir Elizabeth avant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Le bouclier fut refermé juste a temps avant que les Wraiths sur leur talons ne traversent. Bizarrement, personne n'entendit Elizabeth demander ce qui c'étais passé. John le remarquas immédiatement. Elle n'était pas là… Elle étais pourtant toujours là quand une équipe rentrait, encore plus quand c'étais la sienne. Inquiet, John traversa la salle de contrôle pour se diriger ver le bureau d'Elizabeth. Tout le monde lui dit qu'elle y étais, alors qu'on ne la voyais pas. Selon eux, elle devais dormir, Estel avais du mal à faire ses nuit en ce moment, et toute la cité avais remarquée qu'Elizabeth manquait de sommeil. John aussi, mais il arrivais à le dissimuler. Quand il entra, il ne vit rien de particulier. Puis il remarquas une traînée rouge derrière le bureau d'Elizabeth. Il le contournas, et la vit. Il se précipitas à ses cotés, le tableau qu'il avais sous les yeux lui faisant plus peur que toute l'armada Wraith. Elizabeth étais étendue sur le sol, pâle comme une morte, ne respirant quasiment plus et dans une flaque de sang… Il cherchas son pouls. Il étais faible, mais régulier. Ne voulant pas la laisser, il se mit à hurler.

John : Que quelqu'un appelle Beckett !!! Et vite !!

Quasiment instantanément, la moitié de la salle de commandes se précipitas pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils furent tous horrifiées de n'avoir rien remarqué de l'état d'Elizabeth. Carson arrivas dans la minute. Ils s'attendais a tout, mais pas à voir Elizabeth allongée au milieu d'une énorme flaque de son sang. Pour la deuxième fois en six mois, alors que tout ceux qui avaient vu passer son double ne s'en étaient pas encore remis. Il la fit évacuer en urgence vers l'infirmerie, et commença une opération qui duras deux heures. Pendant tout ce temps, John ne bougeas pas de devant l'infirmerie. Ses amis s'inquiétèrent de sa réaction. Il semblais avoir peur… Immensément peur… A un moment, Tana amena Estel à John, qui la gardas dans ses bras en attendant que Carson sorte et lui dise comment allait Elizabeth. Au bout des deux heures d'opération, Carson sortit finalement de la salle d'opération. John avait peur de la réponse à la question qu'il allait poser.

John : Elle vas s'en sortir ?

Carson : Avec beaucoup de repos, mais oui, elle vas s'en sortir.

Rodney : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle as pour nous faire une hémorragie aussi importante ?

Carson : Je ne veux pas vous en parler avant de lui en avoir parlé a elle.

John : On peux la voir ?

Carson : Non. De toute manière elle dort.

John : Estel à besoin de la voir le soir avant de dormir. Et cela feras plaisir à Elizabeth.

Carson : … Trois minutes ! Pas plus !

John : Merci.

Il entras dans l'infirmerie. Il la vit tout de suite. Elle semblait si pâle au milieu de cette immense infirmerie vide. Précautionneusement, il posa Estel dans ses bras. Instinctivement, elle resserras la prise qu'elle avais sur sa fille pour ne pas la laisser tomber. John se laissa tomber sur le lit voisin. Carson remarquas immédiatement qu'il y avais quelque chose qui clochais.

Carson : Vous allez bien ?

Rodney : Nous oui, Elizabeth non.

Carson : Je ne parlais pas a vous, mais à John. Vous allez bien ?

John : Pas vraiment… J'ai une jambe blessée et une épaule démise. Les Wraith adorent me faire des cadeaux de ce genre.

Carson : Et ca fait deux heures que vous este revenus ? Vous n'allez pas bien John ou quoi ? Venez immédiatement ici, je vais vous soigner ca !

John : Je ne peux pas.

Carson : Et bien on vas voir ! pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas être soigné dites-moi ?

John : Elizabeth est dans un lit d'infirmerie, dans un état bien pire que le mien.

Carson : Et ?

John : Je dois m'occuper d'Estel.

Carson : … Mais Tana peux bien le faire !

John : Non, en ce moment elle est sur le continent avec son fiancé athosien. Je doit m'occuper d'elle.

Teyla : Reposez-vous colonel Sheppard. Je vais m'occuper de votre fille.

John : Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend… Elle ne dort pas en ce moment, elle fait ses dents, elle boit toujours un biberon a trois heures du matin et elle dort mal si sa mère ne reste pas a ses côtés quand elle s'endort. Vous n'allez pas dormir de la nuit si je ne m'occupe pas d'elle...

Teyla : je sais m'occuper d'enfants colonel Sheppard.

John : Dans ce cas… Elle boit son biberon du soir bien tiède, et celui dans la nuit a peine réchauffé. Elle déteste être séparée de son ancien en peluche que lui a offert Rodney, et elle dort sur le ventre. Cela ne la gêne pas, mais si vous la mettez sur le dos, elle ne vas jamais dormir et elle vas pleurer. Oh, et quand elle fait de cauchemars, il faut la bercer doucement en lui chantant une berceuse. Celle qu'elle préfère c'est 'someway over the rainbow', qui est tirée du film le magicien d'Oz, Elizabeth vous l'as fait voir je crois.

Teyla : Oui, elle me l'as montré… Mais je croyais qu'Estel dormais dans les appartement du docteur Weir ?… Comment savez-vous cela ?

John : C'est ma fille.

Rodeny : Mais vous ne vous occupez pas d'elle la nuit !

John : A votre avis, comment est-ce qu'Elizabeth fait pour ne pas tomber de sommeil en ce moment vu les nuit qu'Estel nous fait, et comment expliquez vous que j'ai une tête de déterré un matin sur deux ?… Ce ne serait pas le première fois qu'Elizabeth me confie Estel pour la nuit afin qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces pour commander Atlantis, Rodney !

Carson : Bon, maintenant que ce point est réglé, John vous venez avec moi, je vais vous arranger ca.

Une demi heure plus tard, une fois soigné et confiné à l'infirmerie, John se mit à se demander ce qui avais pu provoquer une telle maladie sur Elizabeth. Il ne trouvas pas de réponse et en étais encore a se triturer la cervelle quand Teyla entra, avec une Estel en pleurs sur les bras.

Teyla : Désolé, mais elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez y faire quelque chose.

John : Bien sur.

Il pris sa fille des bras de Teyla, et la berça doucement. Ses pleurs commencèrent à faiblir. John se mit a lui parler pour la calmer.

John : Chut mon ange, c'est moi, c'est papa… Ne pleure plus, tu est en sécurité, je suis là… Someway, over the rainbow,it's a land when te dream like you dare, yes it's a land of by…

Estel s'étais totalement calmée et endormie. Teyla n'en revenais pas.

Teyla : Comment avez-vous fait ? J'ai essayé de la calmer pendant une demi-heure, mais rien n'y a fait.

John : Elle connaît ma voix. Elle la rassure. Je vous l'avait dit que vous n'y arriveriez pas.

Teyla : J'ai fait de mon mieux !

John : Je sais. Je vous propose un marché. Vous m'amenez deux biberons pleins, et je m'occupe d'Estel le reste de la nuit. Ca vous vas ?

Teyla : Vous este a l'infirmerie !

John : C'est pour ca que j'auras besoin que vous me rameniez deux biberons. Carson ne vas jamais me laisser aller les chercher. Ca marche ?

Teyla : Ca marche.

Dix minutes plus tard, sa fille au creux des bras et _quatre_ biberons prêt à l'emplois, John s'assit sur une chaise au chevet d'Elizabeth. Carson lui avais dit qu'elle risquait de se réveiller aux alentours de dix heures du soir, il attendit patiemment qu'il soit l'heure. Aux environs de onze heure, elle commença à bouger et à papillonner des cils. Elle ouvrit bientôt les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit ce fut John. Puis Estel. Et enfin le lieu ou elle se trouvait. John se penchas vers elle et l'embrasa tendrement. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son baiser. Quand enfin ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs regard ne se lâchaient pas. Comme d'habitudes, ils se parlèrent avec leurs yeux. Elizabeth compris qu'elle était malade, que John s'inquiétais pour elle, qu'il ne savais absolument pas ce qu'elle avais et qu'il avais été légèrement blessé. Lui, il compris qu'elle voulait le rassurer, lui dire que ce n'étais rien et qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Elle étais sur qu'ils allaient s'en sortir tout les deux.

John : Liz… je n'ait pas encore eu le courage de te le dire avec des mots, mais je t'aime… Et j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi !

John se mit à pleurer en silence. Elizabeth levas la main et essuya les larmes des joues de John.

Elizabeth : Moi aussi je n'ais pas encore eu ce courage. Moi aussi j'ai peur pour toi quand tu passe la porte, et moi aussi je t'aime John… Et je vais m'en sortir. Je ne doit pas avoir grand chose.

John : Tu est restée deux heures en salle d'opération, et quand je t'ai trouvée tu baignais littéralement dans le sang derrière ton bureau... Ce que tu as n'est pas bénin Liz !

Elizabeth : Je me rappelle juste que j'avais envie de vomir, et un mal au ventre horrible… Apres c'est le noir.

John : Je veux que tu me promette de te reposer Liz. Sans ca, Carson as dit que tu irais encore moins bien.

Elizabeth : Promis, je me reposerais, si tu m'amène Estel tout les jours.

John : Je te promet même qu'elle vas te réveiller une ou deux fois ! Ca te vas ?

Elizabeth : Oui.

Ce fut le moment ou Carson entra dans la salle.

Carson : Alors John, ca…

Il regardais le lit que John aurais du occuper. Il n'étais même pas défait. Il semblait stupéfait que John ait eu l'audace de sortir de son lit. Il ne regardais pas ailleurs. Apres qu'ils aient repris une distance correcte John fit signe à Carson qui avait l'air vraiment furieux.

John : Je suis là Carson. Elizabeth vient de se réveiller.

Carson : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez quitté votre lit ?

John : Je voulais veiller Elizabeth. Et Estel préfère quand je suis assis pour s'endormir dans mes bras.

Carson : Teyla ne devais pas s'occuper d'elle ?

John : Elle a trouvé plus dur qu'elle.

Carson : Très bien, maintenant je voudrais parler a ma patiente sans que vous entendiez ce que j'ai a dire. Dehors !

Ne voulant pas subir les foudres du maniaque des aiguilles, John sortit précautionneusement de la salle. Carson regardais Elizabeth avec un air de peine… Il étais désolé de ce qui lui arrivait…

Carson : Elizabeth, ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas facile à accepter… Voila, avant j'aurais besoin de savoir si vous fréquentez quelqu'un.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ? Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Carson : Sauf si cela met votre santé en danger. Elizabeth, vous avez fait un fausse couche… C'est dangereux pour vous. Si John ne vous avait pas trouvé, vous en seriez morte. Selon ce que j'ai pu constater, cela faisait au moins une heure que vous vous vidiez de votre sang. Si on vous avait trouvée dix minutes plus tard, je n'aurais rien pu faire…… Elizabeth ?…

Elizabeth : Vous n'auriez pas du le faire sortir…

Carson : John ?!...

Elizabeth : Oui… Il s'est vraiment inquiété pour moi… Et il a le droit de savoir…

Carson : Vous voulez que toute la cité soit au courrant ?

Elizabeth : Bien sur que non !! Mais… Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte… Il a le droit de savoir… que j'ai perdu ce bébé…

Carson : Pourquoi, il n'est pas… Elizabeth, je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que c'étais John le père de ce bébé ?!!!

Elizabeth : Qui vouliez vous que ce soit ?… Vous pouvez l'appeler s'il vous plait, et lui expliquer ? Je n'aurais pas le courage de le faire…

Les yeux d'Elizabeth se mirent à briller… Carson ne résistas pas, il alla chercher John. Des qu'il entra, il remarquas qu'Elizabeth ne semblait pas aller bien… Ses yeux brillaient et elle semblait avoir du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle se redressa et s'assit, puis lui pris Estel des bras.

Elizabeth : Je suis désolée ma puce…

Elle levas les yeux vers John. Il y avais tant le peur, de regret et de tristesse dans ce regard… Il compris instantanément ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire… Elle avais la même douleur dans les yeux que lorsqu'elle parlais de Daniel… Elle venait de perdre un enfant… Sa douleur ne pouvais provenir que de la perte d'Estel, alors qu'elle étais dans ses bras… Il compris alors pourquoi elle nageais dans un flaque de sang lorsqu'il l'avais trouvée… Il ne pu résister à sa peine, il s'assit sur le bort du lit d'Elizabeth et la pris dans ses bras, la berçant doucement pour la calmer.

John : Chut… Tu vas t'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas…

Ce fut le mots de trop. Elle se mit a pleurer en silence…

Elizabeth : Mais on l'as perdu !! On ne savais même pas qu'il existait, et on l'as perdu !! J'aurais du le savoir ! J'aurais du pouvoir y faire quelque chose ! J'aurais du être plus reposée ! J'aurais du pouvoir faire quelque chose…

Sa voix se brisa sur ses paroles…

John : Tu n'y pouvais rien Liz. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Et c'est toi que j'ai failli perdre… Je suis désolé Liz, je suis vraiment désolé que tu ai du subir ça après Daniel… Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour te les rendre, mais je ne peux rien y faire…… Je suis désolé…

Elizabeth ne retenais plus ses larmes… Carson les regardais… il ne comprenais pas qui étais ce Daniel, mais il vit instantanément que John étais sincère. Il aurais donné sa vie pour qu'Elizabeth n'ai plus à souffrir. Il faisait tout ce qui étais en son pouvoir pour l'aider… Et il pourrait peut-être les y aider…

Carson : désolé de vous embêter, mais il a raison Elizabeth. Vous ne pouviez absolument rien y faire. Je vous ait fait quelques analyses… Selon toute probabilités, votre bébé est mort a cause de contractions et de spasmes… Maintenant, je crois que vous étiez enceinte d'Estel… Et comme le fœtus étais plus petit que notre Estel, il as subi l'entropie en cascade plus qu'elle…

Elizabeth : Vous voulez dire… Que la mort de mon bébé est due à Estel ?

Carson : Sans qu'elle le veuille, mais oui… Ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais ca doit être ca pour vous mettre dans un état pareil… J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas a vous sauver a un moment… Si je puis me permettre, qui est ce Daniel ?

Le visage d'Elizabeth se crispas. John se tendit et répondit a sa place.

John : C'est son fils. Il étais mort-né.

Carson : Mon dieux ! Je suis vraiment désolé Elizabeth, je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie… Si j'avais su je me serait tu…

Elizabeth : J'ai mis des années à m'en remettre… Mais ca vas mieux maintenant… Arrêtez de culpabiliser, j'arrive à vivre avec… Vous pouvez me jurer que le bébé que je portais avais les mêmes caractéristiques génétiques qu'Estel ?

Carson : Je vais lancer des recherches d'ADN, et j'aurais les résultats dans la matinée. Je vous les ferait parvenir.

Elizabeth : Merci…

Carson s'éloignas d'eux pour aller enfin dormir, quand, en cœur, Elizabeth et John l'interpellèrent.

Elizabeth et John : Carson !

Il se retournas vers eux.

Carson : Oui ?

Elizabeth : S'il vous plait… Ne dites rien…

John : On vas avoir des problèmes sinon…

Carson : Vous faites quoi du secret médical ? je ne dirais pas un mot si vous faites attention a vous dans l'avenir. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir dans mon infirmerie !

John : J'aimerais bien, mais les Wraiths ne sont pas d'accort avec moi.

Elizabeth : Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour…

Deux semaines plus tard, Elizabeth étais enfin autorisée a sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle retrouvas SGA1 au mess. Il discutaient tous, sauf John qui avais la tête entre les mains et qui ne la remarquas pas lorsqu'elle arrivas. Ce qui la froissa un peu.

Elizabeth : Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Aussi bien que moi j'espère ?

Teyla : Tout vas bien.

Ronon : Idem.

Rodney : J'ai eu le temps de finir toutes mes expériences en retard, de torturer John avec elles et je suis en train de manger.

Elizabeth : Donc tout vas bien pour vous…… Et vous John ?

John : Quoi ? Ah, bonjour docteur, excusez-moi, mais je dormais… Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ? Vous allez bien ?

Elizabeth : Je vais très bien, Carson aurais pu me libérer la semaine dernière, mais il n'as rien voulu savoir. Et je voulais savoir comment vous alliez ?

John : Mal. Je ne dort plus la nuit. J'ai une question Docteur, même avec un entraînement militaire, je n'arrive pas à retrouver des forces quand Estel dort avec moi. Vous faites comment pour rester en forme avec ce petit monstre ? Ca fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas dormi !

Elizabeth : Je vous la refile une nuit sur trois ! Et je passe deux semaines a l'infirmerie…

Lors de sa deuxième phrase, sa voix n'étais qu'un murmure… Elle en soufrait toujours autant… sans réfléchir, il pris sa main sur la table.

John : Hé, ce vas mieux maintenant ! Vous allez vous en remettre.

Elizabeth : Je ne crois pas John… Même si le rapport de Carson dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre…

John : Je suis désolé… Vous allez vous en remettre ?

Elizabeth : Avec du temps et Estel… Un jour je pourrais peut-être ne plus m'en vouloir, mais pas aujourd'hui…

John : Vous ne pouviez rien faire ! Absolument rien. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, si ca doit être la faute à quelqu'un.

Elizabeth : Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ce que je ressent… Je me sent quand même coupable…

John : Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à vivre ca…

Elizabeth : Je sais John, je sais… Vous m'aidez beaucoup tout les deux, alors merci…

John : Il n'est pas question de remerciement. Vous avez besoin d'aide. Point.

Elizabeth : … Merci quand même…

Rodney : De quoi vous parlez tout les deux ?

Elizabeth et John : De rien !…

Elizabeth : Je ne veux pas vous en parler Rodney.

Rodney : Bon… Et on peux savoir pourquoi vous avez du rester deux semaines a l'infirmerie ?

Elizabeth : Pas pour l'instant. Et pas un milieu du mess. On en parleras lors du prochain briefing.

Rodney : Mais…

John : Silence Rodney !!! Et ne revenez pas sur le sujet !!

Il sortis furieux, dans le silence qui étais tombé sur le mess. Rodney ne comprenais pas la réaction de John. Il regardas Elizabeth. Ses yeux étaient remplis de souffrances. Elle ne les voyait plus, elle étais repliée en elle même.

Elizabeth : Rodney s'il vous plait, ne me parlez plus jamais de mon accident… Ca fait très mal… Et il essaye de m'aider, même s'il soufre beaucoup lui aussi… On as tous nos blessures, et celle ci est encore béante… Bonne journée…

Elle sortit à la suite de John, laissant la tablée et le mess stupéfaits. Elle se dirigeas vers son balcon. John étais assis sur le sol. Il pleurais. Elle s'assit à ses côtes. Ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues à elle aussi. Ils restèrent a pleurer l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains enlacés, pendant de longues minutes. Enfin, leurs larmes se tarirent. Mais pas leur souffrance. Ils se reprenaient doucement. Ils effacèrent doucement les traces de larmes sur leurs joues. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Leur souffrance n'étais pas apaisée, mais ils commençaient à apprendre à vivre avec. Leur amour allait leur donner la force de surmonter cette douleur. Il se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing, leur masque d'impassibilité remis en face. Le briefing se déroulas dans une ambiance glaciale. Rodney n'arrivais pas à comprendre l'attitude de John et Elizabeth, Teyla et Ronon, malgré leur curiosité, ne voulaient pas empiéter sur leur vie privée, et ils avaient encore du mal a s'y faire. Ce ne fut qu'a la fin du briefing que Rodney revint sur le sujet qui le tourmentait.

Rodney : Vous aviez dit que vous nous expliqueriez ce qui vous est arrivé lors du briefing… Et on y est, alors peut-on savoir ce qui vous est arrivé ?

La souffrance réapparut dans leurs yeux. John pris la main d'Elizabeth qui étais assise a ses cotés pour la soutenir. Elle le regardas. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se décidèrent à leur raconter.

Elizabeth : je veux que vous me juriez de ne jamais en parler, même si les Wraiths détruisent Atlantis ou qu'on vous demande d'en parler lors d'un procès.

Teyla et Ronon : Je vous le jure.

Rodney : Pourquoi ?… Bon d'accort, je vous le jure.

John : A part vous, il n'y auras que Carson au courrant. C'est lui qui nous l'as appris.

Il serra un peu plus fort la main d'Elizabeth pour la rassurer, et se rassurer.

Elizabeth : Il y a deux semaines, j'ai commencé a me sentir mal. J'avais envie de vomir, et un mal affreux au ventre. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachais les entrailles. Apres c'est le noir. Je me suis évanouie. John m'as trouvée une heure plus tard, baignant dans une flaque de sang.

Rodney : Mais ca on le sait !

John : Rodney ! Taisez-vous s'il vous plait.

Sa voix étais lente, pleine de souffrance, presque morte. Ce fut le ton de la voix de John qui fit taire Rodney, plus que ses paroles. Jamais John n'avais eu cette voix détruite et brisée. Celle qu'eu Elizabeth ne fut pas plus différente. Leurs voix reflétaient leur état d'esprit et la souffrance qu'ils enduraient.

Elizabeth : Ce sang… Ce n'étais pas que le mien… Quand je me suis réveillée… Carson m'a dit que…

Elizabeth se mit à pleurer John posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Une larme coulas sur sa joue sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Les membres de son équipe ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arrivait. Personne ne les avais jamais vu pleurer !… Finalement, Elizabeth arrivas à se reprendre…

Elizabeth : Il m'as dit que j'étais enceinte… Et que j'avais perdu le bébé…

John : Et qu'elle avais failli y rester… Apres, Carson a émis un hypothèse, qui s'est révélée juste après quelques analyses…

Elizabeth : J'ai perdu mon bébé à cause d'une entropie en cascade… Notre enfant avais exactement le même code génétique qu'Estel… C'étais Estel…

John : Elle n'aurais jamais pu vivre aux côtes de son double… Estel étais plus solide que le bébé… Elle n'as quasiment pas été touchée par l'entropie en cascade, mais le bébé n'y as pas résisté…

Elizabeth : Je ne savais même pas que j'étais enceinte…

Là, ce fut trop pour Elizabeth, elle ne pu plus retenir ses sanglots. Elle s'effondras totalement. John la pris dans ses bras et laissa lui aussi couler ses larmes sur la tête de la femme qu'il aimait… L'équipe ne savais pas quoi faire. Leur deux chefs étaient en train de pleurer sur leur enfant qui ne viendrais jamais au monde… au bout de dix minutes, Elizabeth réussit a se reprendre. Elle essuya ses larmes et se redressa, les mains de John toujours sur ses épaules.

Elizabeth : Excusez-moi, mais je ne fait que pleurer depuis que j'ai perdu mon bébé…

Teyla : Ce n'est rien. J'ai moi aussi perdu un enfant que j'attendais lorsque son père s'est fait enlever par les Wraiths… Je sais ce que vous ressentez Elizabeth. Personne ne devrais subir cela. Encore moins deux fois comme ce fut votre cas.

Elizabeth : Merci teyla…

Ronon : Toutes mes condoléances docteur. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous deux.

John : Cela n'aide pas beaucoup, mais c'est gentil.

Rodney : Je n'avais aucune idée… Je suis vraiment désolé si je vous ai mis mal a l'aise, je ne voulais pas…

Elizabeth : Vous ne pouviez pas savoir Rodney. Seulement, n'en parlez plus s'il vous plait. Au moins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons moins sensible à ça… Et pour la question que vous vous posez Rodney, j'ai eu un fils autrefois. Il étais mort-né. Mon double vous en avais parlé si vous vous souvenez bien.

Rodney : Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir…

John : Ca on sait Rodney.

Elizabeth: Le briefing est terminé... Dites à la prochaine équipe d'attendre deux minutes avant d'entrer s'il vous plait.

John : Bien sur… ca vas aller ?

Elizabeth : Non, mais j'ai du travail, dont beaucoup en retard. Alors je vais travailler.

John : Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Garde du courage.

Elizabeth : Je sais. Bonne journée John…

John : Garde espoir !

Il sortit en la regardant. Une fois qu'il eu interdit a l'équipe suivante d'entrer avant cinq minutes sous peine de se retrouver de corvée de chiottes pendant trois mois, il se dirigeas vers leur balcon. Rodney le suivit. Malgré son aspect bourru et égocentrique, c'étais un ami, et il s'inquiétais pour eux. Il le retrouvas sur le balcon, assis contre le mur, et la tête dans les mains. Il relevas la tête et vit Rodney. Il la rebaissa. Rodney vint s'asseoir en face de lui pour lui parler. Il sentait bien que cela n'allait pas, alors il laissa John commencer la discussion. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il ce décidas enfin à parler.

John : Vous ne dites rien, c'est donc que je doit commencer la conversation… Par ou on commence ?

Rodney : Par là ou ca vous fait mal. C'est le seul moyen de vous en sortir, j'en ai fait l'expérience.

John : Vous ?

Rodney : Pas la même que la votre, mais dure quand même. Je n'en ai parlé que des années plus tard, et ca m'as transformé en égocentrique égoïste. Ne devenez pas comme moi.

John : Tout étais parfait… On ne parle pas beaucoup avec des mots, mais beaucoup avec nos regards. Tout allait bien. Estel… Nous… Et puis elle a perdu le bébé… Notre bébé… Si vous l'aviez vu quand Carson lui a confirmé la nouvelle… Elle est détruite… Complètement… C'est le deuxième enfant qu'elle perd. C'est beaucoup trop ! Elle n'as pas à souffrir comme ca ! Elle n'as jamais rien fait de mal, alors dites-moi pourquoi elle doit souffrir autant ? Pourquoi on doit souffrir autant ?…

Sa voix n'étais plus qu'un murmure de souffrance à l'état brut.

Rodney : Ceux qui souffrent le plus sont toujours ceux qui le méritent le moins. Mais vous devez apprendre a vivre avec. Et vous avez Estel, vous avez votre fille !

John : Sans elle et Elizabeth, je serait devenu fou… c'est pareil pour Elizabeth…

Rodney : Mais vous aurez d'autres enfants ! Et même si vous n'oublierez jamais cet enfant, avec le temps, vous arriverez à accepter sa mort, même si c'est dur.

John : On le sait tout les deux, mais cela n'aide pas…

Six mois plus tard, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Estel, que Rodney avait surnommée la génie des anciens après qu'elle ait réussi a activer un objet ancien à sept mois, John et Elizabeth avaient organisé une petite fête avec leurs amis. Elle leur donnait du fil a retordre. Elle courrait dans toute la base si on ne la surveillait pas, commençait a parler, et menait son père et sa mère par le bout du nez. En plus de la petite fête, il y eu un menu spécial au mess, avec du gâteau d'anniversaire en dessert, cadeau de John à la base. Apres la fête, Elizabeth et SGA1 se retrouvèrent seuls à discuter. Elizabeth et John avaient appris a surmonter leur douleur, et à vivre avec. Elizabeth avait même recommencé à rire aux blagues de John. Ils avaient puisé dans leur amour les forces nécessaires pour se reconstruire. Leur relations avec les autres et avec eux-mêmes étaient maintenant comme avant. Ils ne se préoccupaient plus que de leur fille, de leurs amis, de leur cité et d'eux. Elizabeth avait arrêter de se culpabiliser pour la mort de ses bébés, et avait trouvé un joie de vivre immense au contact de sa fille et de son amant. Apres onze mois de relations, ils avaient d'ailleurs décidé de ne plus se cacher. Ils avaient prévu de se marier a leur prochain voyage sur Terre, et tant pis si leurs supérieurs les désapprouvaient. La discussion porta à un moment sur le bébé qu'Elizabeth avait perdu.

Rodney : Tan qu'on est au nouvelles concernant la génie des anciens, vous allez mieux ?

Elizabeth : Oui Rodney, nous allons mieux.

John : Vous aviez raison, on vit avec, et on pense a l'avenir, même si des fois ca fait mal d'y penser.

Elizabeth : Et on a Estel qui nous y aide, n'est-ce pas mon ange ?

Estel : Agha !

Toute la bande éclatas de rire, puis se séparas. Chacun rentras dans ses quartiers. Rodney dans son labo, Teyla et Ronon qui formaient un couple depuis quatre mois dans les leurs, et John et Elizabeth dans ceux de la jeune femme. Le lendemain, tous embarquèrent sur le Dédale.

Trois semaines plus tard, Elizabeth, John et Estel se retrouvèrent devant la maison des parents de la diplomate. Elizabeth avais peur de la réaction de ses parents, et John étais complètement terrifié à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de la femme qu'il aimait. Il aurais préféré affronter une armada Wraith plutôt que d'affronter les géniteurs de sa fiancée. Car ils s'étaient fiancés le lendemain de leur atterrissage. John s'étais accordé une récréation et étais sortit acheter une bague à Elizabeth. Laquelle avais été très touchée de son geste et portait sa bague en permanence, sauf lorsqu'ils firent leur rapports à leurs supérieurs, de peur de se faire prendre. Pour l'instant, Elizabeth sonnait à la porte. Une femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux châtains d'une soixantaine d'années leur ouvrit.

Femme : Oui, c'est pour quoi… Elizabeth ?…

Elizabeth : Bonjour maman…

Femme : Elizabeth !!!

Elle la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Puis elle la fit entrer, sans faire attention a John et Estel. Des qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, la mère d'Elizabeth se mit a crier à son mari.

Femme : Chéri, Elizabeth est rentré a la maison !! Vient vite !!

Un homme, les cheveux blancs et assez grand, du même age que la mère d'Elizabeth apparut dans l'embrasure d'une porte, puis serra sa fille dans ses bras.

Elizabeth : Maman, papa, je voudrais vous présenter mon fiancé, John Sheppard, et notre fille, Estel.

John : Ravi de vous rencontrer…

Femme : Vous este le fiancé de ma fille ?

John : Oui madame.

Femme : Appelez moi Eléonore. Mon mari s'appelle Logan.

John : Dans ce cas, appelez moi John.

Logan : Bon, si vous nous présentiez notre petite-fille ?

John : Estel, je te présentes tes grand-parents…

Estel : Onogah ! didiala ! Hihihi !

Éléonore : Elle est vraiment mignonne! Elle as quel âge ?

Elizabeth : Un an et deux semaines.

Logan : Elizabeth Elwing Emilie Weir ! Tu aurais quand même pu prévenir tes parents que tu avais une fille d'un an !

Elizabeth : Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Désolé…

Eléonore : Ca ne fait rien. Tout ce qui compte c'est que vous alliez bien tout les trois et que vous soyez en bonne santé.

Elizabeth et John échangèrent un regard douloureux, se rappelant leurs blessures et la perte de leur bébé qui avais failli tuer Elizabeth. Sa mère le remarquas.

Eléonore : Vous este malades ?

John : Non, mais Elizabeth à bien failli mourir il y a six mois…

Logan : Quoi ?!! Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé Lizzie ?

Elizabeth : J'ai fait une fausse couche… mais ca vas mieux maintenant.

Eléonore : je suis désolé ma chérie… Mais… une fausse couche, ca ne tue pas ?

John : Il s'est passé une heures avant qu'on ne la trouve. Elle baignais littéralement dans son sang… Notre doc a dit qu'on avais bien failli la perdre…

Logan : Mon dieu !!

Elizabeth : Si vous voulez bien, je préfère ne pas en parler. J'ai eu très mal quand j'ai perdu ce bébé… Surtout après Daniel…

Eléonore : Parlons donc de choses plus réjouissantes. Vous avez de la famille John ?

John : A part Elizabeth et Estel, non. Mes parents sont morts à mes quatre ans dans un accident de voiture. Ils étaient tout deux enfants uniques, et je n'ai jamais pu avoir de frères et sœurs.

Eléonore : Pardon…

John : Ne vous excusez pas, maintenant j'ai Elizabeth… Et Estel…

Les parents d'Elizabeth et elle-même eurent un sourire de tendresse devant cette si petite marque d'affection qui prouvait tellement.

Eléonore : Sinon, vous faites quoi dans la vie John ?

John : Je suis pilote dans l'armée de l'air, et sous les ordres de Liz.

Logan : Sous ses ordres ?

John : Oui, elle est à la tête de notre expédition. Et elle la commande avec brio.

Elizabeth : Parce que j'ai des personnes compétentes sous mes ordres et des gens qui m'aident.

Eléonore : Vous este vraiment dans l'armée ?

Il répondit en faisant une de ses blagues habituelles et une révérence pas très droite.

John : Lieutenant-colonel Sheppard pour vous servir gente dame !

La famille Weir éclatas de rire.

Le semaine qui suivit fut la plus belle pour Elizabeth et John depuis la perte de leur bébé. Eux et les parents d'Elizabeth se mirent à organiser leur mariage et à lancer des invitations pour la famille et les amis. Pour la semaine suivante. Ils avaient expliqués aux Weir qu'ils devaient repartir sous dix jours, et qu'ils voulaient se marier en leur présence avant leur départ. Pour leurs amis d'Atlantis, Elizabeth rédigeas de courtes lettres les invitant chez elle. Ainsi personne ne saurait que c'étais pour leur mariage. Le jour prévu, un dimanche, toute la famille Weir, une cinquantaine de personnes, des anciens amis à Elizabeth où John, une dizaine, ainsi que Simon, qu'Elizabeth n'avais pu résister d'inviter pour lui montrer son bonheur même s'il l'avais lâchement abandonnée, attendaient quatre retardataires. Teyla, Ronon, Rodney et Carson. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps avant qu'Elizabeth ne s'impatiente. Ce fut John qui les accueillit, dans le hall de la grande maison des Weir. Ils furent tout étonnés de le voir là.

Rodney : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et en uniforme en plus !

John : Elizabeth n'as pas pu vous le dire dans ses lettres, alors je vous l'annonce maintenant. Vous este tout les quatre invités a notre mariage, qui doit commencer dans environ une demi-heure.

Carson : Quoi ?!!

Rodney : Vous este malades ?!!

Teyla et Ronon : Toutes nos félicitations.

John : Merci Teyla et Ronon. Et non Rodney, je ne suis pas malade. Elizabeth non plus, et Estel vas bien. Elle ne nous réveille plus la nuit, elle a finit de faire ses dents… A ce propos, Teyla, Elizabeth m'as chargée de vous demander si vous vouliez bien être son témoin. C'est la personne qui assiste au mariage et garantit à l'avenir qu'il a été conforme aux lois. Je sais que vous ne connaissez pas nos lois, mais Elizabeth m'a dit qu'elle vous expliquerait ca si vous acceptez d'être son témoin. Elle a tenu à ce que ce soit vous et personne d'autre.

Teyla : J'en serait ravie.

John : Elle est au premier. Montez l'escalier et c'est la deuxième porte à droite. Vous ne pouvez pas la manquer, c'est la seule salle à être remplie de femme surexcitées. Moi elles m'ont viré sans ménagement tout a l'heure, mais je suppose que cela ne vous poseras pas de problèmes vu que vous este une fille… Bon courage Teyla…

Rodney : Et qui est VOTRE témoin ?

John : Vous bien sur Rodney ! Qui voulez vous que ce soit d'autre ?

Rodney : Mais ! Mais… je n'ai jamais fait ca !

John : Je ne me suis jamais encore marié !

Rodney : Je n'ai pas de costume !

John : Je vous en ai loué un.

Rodney : je ne sais pas ce qui faut faire !

John : je vous ai apporté un bouquin qui résume ca en une page. Vous avez quinze minutes pour vous changer et la lire Rodney. Je vous attendrait dehors.

Rodney : Et pourquoi pas Carson ou Ronon ?!

John : Le costume n'est pas à leur taille !

Rodney : Mais !…

John : Pas de mais qui tienne Rodney ! Je vais faire comment pour me marier moi si je n'ai pas de témoin ?

Rodney : Mais vous… vous devriez demander à un membre de votre famille !

John : C'est ce que je fait…

Rodney : Mais… C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites John…

John : Juste pour aujourd'hui, vous ne pourriez pas me tutoyer Rodney !

Rodney : Si tu en fait de même !

John : Très bien. Il te reste dix minutes pour te changer et lire ta page. Première porte à droite en haut de l'escalier pour le costard…

Rodney partit en courrant et en bougonnant pour se changer.

John : Vous venez ? je crois que certains membres de la famille d'Elizabeth sont des collèges a vous Carson, et il y a certains de mes amis qui se fichent de moi quand je leur raconte qui vous este Ronon.

Ronon : Que racontez vous a mon sujet ?

John : Qu'aucun être humain ne peux vous battre. A part Teyla bien sur, mais Teyla, c'est Teyla…

Ronon : dans ce cas, je me ferait un plaisir de leur prouver la véracité de vos dires.

Carson : Dites… Le collègue dont vous parlez ne serais pas le docteur Arthur Weir ? Celui qui as réussis a recombiner de l'ADN de souris ?

John : Je croyais que c'était ce que vous aviez fait avec Rodney ?

Carson : Oui, mais il a découvert la technique il y a dix ans. Ca as été un véritable bond en avant pour la science ! C'est lui ou pas ?

John : Je crois que oui. Elizabeth l'as appellé oncle Arthur… Et, Carson ! Ne lui parlez pas de tout les trucs interdits que vous avec fait sur Atlantis ! Ca risque d'éveiller des soupçons.

Carson : Je serais muet comme une carpe, ne vous inquiétez pas John.

John : Tant mieux… Bon, Ronon, j'ai quelques personnes à vous présenter.

Dix minutes plus tard, une fois que Rodney soit revenu, plus élégant que jamais dans son costume trois pièces noir, que Carson ait rencontré son idole et que Ronon ai vérifié les affirmations de John en se débarrassant de trois marin's en même temps, le silence commença à se faire tandis qu'une personne s'avançait parmi les invités. Sur son passage, les commentaire allaient bon train. Tout le monde se demandait ce que cette personne faisait au mariage de la petite diplomate de la famille… Il s'approchas de petit groupe composé de John, Rodney, Carson, Ronon et trois amis de John, les marin's jetés à terre par Ronon. Des qu'ils le virent, les trois marin's se mirent au garde à vous. John se retournas, et il le vit. Il lui fit un garde a vous, et lui posa une question.

John : Elizabeth a finalement réussi à vous convaincre monsieur le président ?

Hayes : Oui colonel. Votre fiancée est des plus persuasives quand elle s'y met. Et puis… j'ai célébré la mariage du général O'Neill et du colonel Carter, je pouvais bien célébrer le votre. Vous avez fait autant qu'eux.

John : Je vous remercie de ce compliment monsieur, mais sans Elizabeth, rien n'aurais été possible. C'est elle qui nous pousse tous a nous surpasser et a donner le meilleur de nous-même.

Hayes : On me l'a dit. Et je le crois fortement. Les femmes ont toujours été plus fortes et plus diplomates que les hommes. C'est a ce demander pourquoi ce n'est pas une femme qui occupe mon bureau !

John : je n'en ai aucune idée !

Hayes : Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais si on commençait ?

John : Avec plaisir monsieur.

A cet instant, Teyla apparut.

Teyla : John, on est prêts. Bonjour monsieur. Comment allez-vous ?

Hayes : Bien mademoiselle Emmagan. Très bien.

Teyla : J'espère que ce sert bientôt Emmagan Dex, mais ce grand dadais qui me sert de compagnon ne semble pas décidé.

Hayes : Je compatis. Monsieur Dex, vous ne devriez plus faire attendre mademoiselle, sinon elle risque de vous en vouloir. Bon, nous le célébrons ce mariage ?

La cérémonie se déroulas sans accros. Rodney et Teyla, malgré sa mauvais connaissance des rituels terriens, furent des témoins parfaits, Elizabeth étais sublime dans une grande robe blanche telle que l'on en voit dans les films, avec du rouge, couleur qui la mettait beaucoup en valeur. John lui aussi avais fait une forte impression, mais il n'avais d'yeux que pour Elizabeth. Et bien sur pour Estel, qui dit ses premier et deuxième véritables mot lors de la cérémonie. 'Maman' et 'papa'. Ses parents en furent fous de joie. Et Estel fit des ravages dans les cœurs des femmes de la famille d'Elizabeth. Elle fut plus gâtée en trois jours qu'elle ne l'avais été depuis sa naissance, où presque. Il était plus facile d'acheter un cadeau à un bébé sur Terre que sur Atlantis, alors cela faussait un peu la mesure. Les Atlantes prolongèrent leur visite aux Weir-Sheppard jusqu'à ce qu'il soient obligés de s'en aller. Chacun d'entre eux s'y fit des amis et y rencontras des gens qu'ils se mirent a beaucoup estimer. Dans la famille Weir, la sagesse et la bonté semblait avoir été inscrite dans leur code génétique. Comme la gentillesse et les grandes capacités intellectuelles. Lorsqu'ils furent obligés de retourner sur Atlantis, John et Elizabeth avait totalement tourné la page sur leur souffrance. Rien ne les empêchais plus d'être heureux. Ils ne se cachaient d'ailleurs plus depuis qu'ils avaient étés marries par le président des Etas-Unis en personne. Le comandant du Dédale qui avait failli faire un apoplexie lorsqu'Elizabeth lui avais demandé ou elle trouverais de quoi faire un biberon à sa fille, tombas dans les pommes lorsque John lui répondit qu'il s'étais marié avec le docteur Weir quand ce dernier l'interrogeas sur son alliance en or. John et Elizabeth firent alors de leur mieux pour l'éviter, sachant pertinemment que pour lui ce mariage étais aussi inconcevable que si la reine d'Angleterre avais épousé un rappeur noir-américain. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils retrouvèrent leur cité. A peine arrivé, John embauchas Ronon et Rodney, fonça comme un flèche dans ses quartiers et les força à l'aider à déménager une quantité impressionnante de cartons vers les appartement d'Elizabeth. A tout ceux qui les croisèrent, John répondait qu'il déménageais et rien d'autre. Mais certain curieux le suivirent et eurent le choc de leur vie en le voyant installer ses affaires dans les quartier d'Elizabeth. Des la fin de la journée, un nombre incalculable de rumeurs circulèrent dans la cité au sujet de ce déménagement. A sept heure du soir, alors que le quart de la cité étais au mess, Elizabeth rejoignis SGA1 et Carson qui dînaient. Elle s'assit a côte de John, après avoir laissé traîner sa main sur son épaule.

Elizabeth : Bonsoir ! Alors cette première journée, pas trop dure ?

John : Non, mais Rodney n'as pas arrêter de râler lorsque je l'ai embauché pour m'aider à déménager. Il y avais un nombre assez conséquent de paquets étant donné que j'avais demandé à ce qu'ils soient téléportés dans mes quartiers, et qu'ils n'étaient pas au courrant de mon 'changement d'adresse'.

Elizabeth : Ils sont tous arrivés ?

John : Oui, tous. Sans une égratignure sur le magnifique vase en verre de Murano que t'a offert ta mère. J'ai vérifié… Oh, et j'ai installé le berceau d'Estel. Tu sais, celui que ton père nous a donné.

Elizabeth : Bien, elle a enfin un berceau digne de ce nom… Et dire que bientôt il vas falloir lui trouver un lit !

John : Aling me doit dix outres de vin depuis au moins deux ans. Avec une compensation comme… Une aide pour défricher de nouvelles terres grâce au Jumper, je doit pouvoir m'arranger pour troquer un lit aux Athosiens. Ils font les meilleurs lits, tu l'as constaté.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi Aling te doit DIX outres de vin ?

John : On avait fait un pari et je l'ai gagné.

Elizabeth : Quel pari ? En fait non. Je ne veux même pas savoir !

John : J'avais parié que j'arriverais à raconter une histoire aux enfants sans qu'ils me posent de question… Je leur ai raconté notre dernière mission… Il n'y avais vraiment rien à en dire, donc les enfants n'ont pas posés de questions… Je leur en ai quand même raconté une autre qui leur a un peu plus plu après pour pas qu'ils ne partent dormir fâchés après moi, une fois qu'Aling ai reconnu qu'il avait perdu…

Elizabeth éclatas de rire.

Elizabeth : John, un de ces quatre, tu vas vraiment faire un truc ridicule !

John : Du moment que ca te fait rire…

Elizabeth pris sa main et lui posa un baiser papillon sur la joue. Puis elle reportas son attention sur Estel qui mangeais sa purée en en mettant autant dans sa bouche que dans son bavoir.

Elizabeth : Je préférais quand on lui donnait le biberon. C'étais moins salissant pour ses vêtements !

John : Eléonore et tes cousines nous en ont offert tellement, que je doute que les lessives soit un problème.

Elizabeth : Je sais, mais je voudrais que ca ne soit pas nécessaire… A ce propos, tu a vérifié que Tana voulais toujours bien nous garder Estel ?

John : Elle m'as dit qu'elle s'étais un peu ennuyée sans elle. Elle est ravie de s'en occuper a nouveau, même si elle m'a dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui elle prenait son week-end pour s'occuper de son petit ami. Mais on se débrouilleras.

Elizabeth : Bien… Bon, tu as encore un rapport à m'écrire sur la mission qui s'est déroulée avent qu'on aille sur Terre, et j'en ai quarante à lire, alors je vais aller bosser dans mon bureau et tu vas t'occuper d'Estel.

John : Mais je t'ai déjà fait mon rapport !

Elizabeth : Et j'ai besoin d'en avoir une copie sur ordinateur pour mon bilan annuel. Donc tu vas me le taper.

John : Je doit mettre tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

Elizabeth se rappela comment ce rapport avait fini. Ils étaient tout deux nus au milieu de son bureau dans ses appartements a essayer de donner un petit frère à Estel…

Elizabeth : Si tu fait ça, je demande à Hayes de te dégrader !… Et garde-le pour ce soir plutôt que pour ton rapport !

John : Oui docteur Elizabeth Weir.

Elizabeth : Tu oublie un nom.

John : Pas du tout ! Tu est le docteur Elizabeth Weir pour le travail, et madame Sheppard le reste du temps. J'ai tout de même une préférence pour le deuxième et toi ?

La salle qui étais déjà suspendue à leur conversation, se figeas au 'Madame Sheppard' de John.

Elizabeth : Etant donné que je compte utiliser le deuxième pour mon travail, je dirais le deuxième…

Rodney : Alors là je rêve ! Eh, oh les amis ! ce n'est pas parce que vous devriez être en lune de miel que vous devez roucouler à la moindre occasion !

Elizabeth : Rodney, est-ce que je vous ai déjà fait remarquer que c'est grâce à vous si nous pouvons aujourd'hui 'roucouler' comme vous le dites ? Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez accepter d'être témoin !

Rodney : J'ai pas eu le choix ! John m'a menacé de ne pas pouvoir se marier si je ne le faisait pas !

John : C'est pas vrai ! je lui ai juste dit que le seule costume étais à sa taille, et que vu la famille que j'ai, je voulais que ce soit un ami ! Et je sent que je vais le regretter !

Rodney : Parce que vous croyez que j'en suis enthousiaste !

John : Oui !

Rodney : Non !

John : Rodney ?

Rodney : Oui?

John : La ferme ! Nous savons tout les deux que vous avez été touché que je vous le demande !

Rodney : Peut-être, mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous voir jouer les amoureux transis !

John : Mais je ne joue pas. Je le suis. Et Rodney, arrêtez de nous embêter avec ca s'il vous plait !

Rodney : Très bien… Mais vous devriez arrêter, c'est un coup à désespérer tout les célibataires.

Elizabeth et John : Rodney !…

John se levas, pris Estel par la main, et posa un baiser sur le front d'elizabeth.

John : Ne travaille pas trop tard !

Elizabeth : Fait-moi ton rapport !

John : Oui chef !

Il commença à s'éloigner vers le téléporteur.

John : Alors ma puce ? On vas aller voir si ta maman est chez nous, même si on sait pertinemment qu'elle ne vas pas y être, et après tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir pour que je puisse écrire le satané rapport que je doit lui remettre… Et si tu ne dort pas, je vais me faire enguirlander, alors tu vas être sage, hein ?

Estel lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Les personnes présentes au mess le virent très clairement lorsqu'il actionna le téléporteur jusqu'au plus proche de leur chambre. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Du moins personne qui osa l'interrompre dans la discussion animée qu'il avait avec sa fille. Elizabeth quand à elle le suivit deux minutes plus tard, mais en direction de son bureau. Une heure et demie plus tard, toute la cité était au courrant de leur mariage, mais personne ne savais ni quand, ni comment, ni pourquoi, ni même qu'ils en avaient le droit. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle de contrôle, principalement des curieux. John abandonna Estel à son sommeil de bienheureuse, et s'en fut retrouver Elizabeth dans son bureau. Toutes les personnes présentes le suivirent des yeux et essayèrent d'écouter leur conversation. Mais ils ne discutèrent qu'une fois la porte fermée, et personne ne put les entendre.

John : Liz, tu travaille trop !

Elizabeth : Il ne me reste que trois rapports à lire.

John : J'en rajoute un ?

Elizabeth : Si tu as fini le tien, oui. Je vais les emporter et les finir chez nous.

John : Vrai ?

Elizabeth : Oui, mais je finirait de lire ces rapports avant toute autre chose.

John : Tu anéantit tout mes espoirs !

Elizabeth : je sais. Tu as une idée de tout ce qui ce passe en sept semaines ici ?

John : Je crois que oui. Tu as tellement eu de rapports a lire que ca ?

Elizabeth : Oui. Et c'est encore pire que quand je suis partie ! Caldwell n'as aucune subtilité, mes trois derniers traités d'alliance sont presque à l'eau ! je m'étais donné tan de mal pour les conclure que ce me dégoûte de prendre des vacances !

John : je ne suis pas d'accort. Si tu ne prenais pas de vacances, tu serait aussi fatiguée que Rodney et Zelenka lors de l'attaque Wraith, et tu ne ferais plus un bon boulot.

Elizabeth : Tu n'as pas tord… Bon, on y vas ?

John : Je vous suit comme votre ombre belle dame…

Elizabeth sourit, ramassa la dernière pile de dossiers qu'elle devait lire et sortit de son bureau, John à ses côtés. Ils continuèrent de discuter alors qu'ils traversaient la salle d'embarquement, toutes les personnes présentes sentant leur complicité, leur amour et leur complémentarité dans leurs paroles. Ils ne parlaient que pour eux, et ne disaient pas grand chose, se parlant avec leurs yeux plus que leurs mots. Mais les quelques paroles qu'ils échangeaient faisaient comprendre aux personnes présentes qu'elle n'existaient pas pour eux. Finalement, tous se disaient que c'était sans doute le mieux pour eux, cette complicité, plutôt que des conflits. Et la plupart les approuvaient et étaient content pour eux. Mais le lendemain, les rumeurs parvinrent à Caldwell, qui demanda à les voir pour une réunion. En réalité, il voulait seulement comprendre ce qui ce passait et pourquoi toutes ses rumeurs circulaient sur la base. Il commença en leur demandant s'ils étaient au courrant des rumeurs qui courraient sur Atlantis. Leur réponse le stupéfias.

Elizabeth : Celles qui disent quoi exactement ? Ca fait des années que des rumeurs courent sur moi, sur John, sur Teyla, sur Carson, sur toutes les personnes de la cité, il y a des rumeurs.

Caldwell : Je parle de celle qui dit que vous estes en couple vous et le colonel Sheppard.

John : Celle-là ce n'est pas une rumeur.

Elizabeth : Même si ca fait au moins un an qu'elle court.

Caldwell : Un an !

Elizabeth : Depuis qu'Estel est entrée dans nos vies.

Caldwell : Donc vous n'estes pas en couple.

John : Non, nous ne sommes pas en couple.

Elizabeth : Nous sommes mariés. Depuis quasiment trois semaines.

Caldwell : Vous… Mais comment ?

Elizabeth : Nous avons organisé une cérémonie dans ma famille lors de notre visite sur Terre. Elle a adoré John et Estel. Demandez à Teyla, elle était mon témoin. Ou à Rodney, c'étais celui de John.

Caldwell : Toute la base y était ou quoi ?

John : Non, seulement Teyla, Rodney, Ronon et Carson.

Elizabeth : Tu oublie Hayes.

John : Mais il n'est pas d'Atlantis.

Elizabeth : Mais il est au courrant du projet.

Caldwell : Quand vous dites Hayes… vous voulez dire le président des Etas-Unis ?…

John : Oui. Elizabeth l'avait invité.

Elizabeth : Il était venu célébrer le mariage du général O'Neill et du colonel Carter. J'ai pensé qu'il pouvait peut-être célébrer le notre. Il a accepté.

Caldwell : Le président vous a marié ?!!

John : Oui. Ca m'as autant surpris que vous qu'il accepte, mais oui, il nous a mariés. C'était un grand honneur pour nous.

Elizabeth : il me devait bien ça. Il cherchais un prétexte pour virer Kinsey. Je lui ai offert sur un plateau lorsque je commandais le SGC. Il m'a renvoyé l'ascenseur.

Caldwell : Vous este sous influence extra-terrestre ou vous este en train de me raconter des conneries ?

Elizabeth : Ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'ai un mot pour vous de sa part. Tenez…

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe scellée, qu'il ouvrit sans attendre. Il en sortit un mot très court. Ce qu'il y lut lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Il avait l'air stupéfait. Il sortit une grande feuille qu'il lut, encore plus stupéfié.

John : Il dit quoi ?

Caldwell : 'Ils ne sont ni fous, ni des menteurs. Regardez le dossier ci-joint'… La feuille que j'ai dans les mains est une copie de votre acte de mariage…

Elizabeth : Typique de Hayes. Il m'avait fait un mot dans ce genre quand on m'as mise au courrant et à la tête du projet porte des étoiles. Si vous n'avez rien a ajouter Caldwell, nous allons y aller…

Ils sortirent de la salle. Caldwell n'avais pas fait un mouvement, ni dit une parole. Il n'avait pas davantage bougé lorsque Elizabeth passa la tête par la porte, deux minutes plus tard.

Elizabeth : Au fait, je peux faire une annonce au micro de la cité sans que vous me râliez dessus bien que ce soit moi le chef de cette cité ?

Caldwell : … Si vous voulez…

Elizabeth : Merci.

Elle se dirigeas vers la salle de commandes, ou elle demandas à être mise en communication avec toute la cité. John, qui se disputait avec Rodney dans cette même salle d'embarquement, vint voir ce qu'elle avais dans la tête.

John : Tu vas faire quoi ?

Elizabeth : Ton activité favorite après le pilotage de Jumpers.

John : Toute seule ?

Elizabeth : J'ai dit après, pas avant.

John : Donc tu vas faire ?… ?

Rodney : Une blague pas drôle ?…

Elizabeth : Exactement.

Xxxx : Vous este en liaison avec tout Atlantis madame.

Elizabeth : Merci. Votre attention tous s'il vous plait. J'ai entendu de nombreuses rumeurs depuis mon retour de la Terre, au sujet d'une hypothétique relation entre moi-même et le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard. Je tient à vous dire que nous n'entrons pas de relation, mais que nous sommes mariés. J'espère que ma déclaration arrêteras vos incessantes rumeurs et commentaires. Merci, et bonne journée.

Elle coupas son micro, et se retournas vers John, qui la regardais, l'air amusé.

John : Tu ne trouve pas ça un peu osé ?…

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ?

John : On risque de se faire remarquer… Et c'était une des idées alternatives de ton double…

Elizabeth : Et alors ? C'est quand même moi qui en eu l'idée. Même si nous étions très différentes elle et moi… Je pense qu'elle étais plus courageuse. Ou plus optimiste…

John : Tu m'étonneras toujours…

Elizabeth : Contente de la savoir, c'étais le but.

John : Je m'en doutais…

Ils échangèrent un de ces regards qui leur transmettaient toutes leur pensées. Ce regard qui faisaient se lier leurs âmes.

Elizabeth : Allez vous préparer tout les deux, votre mission commence dans une heure, et je ne veux pas de retardataire. Ca vaux pour vous Rodney ! Et je sais très bien que votre montre à dix minutes de retard, alors pointez-vous avec un quart d'heures d'avance, sinon, vous allez devoir vous passer de vos expériences pendant une semaine.

Rodney : Mais c'est injuste !

Elizabeth : Mais vous serez à l'heure pour un départ de mission Rodney. Pour une fois…

Deux semaines après l'annonce d'Elizabeth, plus personne ne lui faisait de remarques dans le dos. La dernière personne à lui en avoir faite une était un jeune soldat qui trouvais cela 'inconvenant et contraire à la loi'. Elizabeth l'avait mis au sol en lui fauchant les jambes, et lui avait annoncé que s'il se permettais une autre fois de faire un commentaire, elle le renvoyait sur Terre, après lui avoir fait subir la pire humiliation de sa vie. Et comme il avait continué, elle avait mis sa menace à exécution. Personne n'aurait aimé être à sa place… John, lui, ne semblait pas faire attention aux commentaires qu'il entendait sur eux. Il n'y eu que lorsque Cavana fit une remarque désobligeante sur Elizabeth qu'il réagit. Il l'enferma dans le réduit ou il était par hasard tombé. Il y resta trois jours. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il ne dit rien, et n'embêtas plus jamais Elizabeth.

Un jour, alors qu'elle passait son bilan mensuel de santé, Elizabeth se sentit mal et s'évanouit. John se précipitas vers l'infirmerie lorsqu'il appris la nouvelle. Elle allait très bien et essayait de forcer Carson à la laisser partir.

Elizabeth : Je vais très bien Carson ! Et j'ai du travail ! je sais très bien que je n'ai pas mangé ce matin, mais il faut que je retourne travailler ! j'ai un briefing qui doit commencer dans dix minutes !

Carson : Mais vous venez de vous évanouir Elizabeth !

John : Carson te torture ma fée ?

Elizabeth : Si tu a une arme John, donne là-moi ! Je doit retourner travailler et il ne veux pas me laisser y aller ! Et je vais très bien Carson !!

John : Vous devriez la laisser aller travailler Carson. Lorsqu'elle est décidée, rien ni personne ne l'arrête.

Carson : Mais elle vient de s'évanouir au milieu du bilan médical que je lui faisait !

Elizabeth : Si vous vous inquiétez pour moi, repassez dans sept mois et demi Carson ! je vais très bien, je n'ai pas d'anémie, pas de virus, pas de faiblesse, pas besoin de vos conseils ! J'ai déjà supporté une grossesse en entier même si Daniel était mort-né !

Carson : Vous este enceinte ?

John : Tu en est sure maintenant ?

Elizabeth : Oui… Tu avais raison, je suis enceinte…

John : J'avait raison, il n'y avait pas trente-six raisons pour que tu mange comme deux et que tu me demande des fraises au chocolat à deux heures du mat'…

Elizabeth : John !!!

Sept mois et demi plus tard, la cité d'Atlantis résonna des cris des nouveaux Sheppards. Elizabeth et John venaient d'avoir un petit Aiden et une petite Atalante…

FIN 

Vous en dites quoi ? je ne suis pas trop sadique ? Pas trop méchante avec eux ? pas trop mièvre ? pas trop romantique ? pas trop idiote ? pas trop fleur bleue ?…

Répondez SVP…

ICI : la terre, ici Atlantis ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP ! SVP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
